Abused and Alone
by IggysMine
Summary: "Your mother is gone. Dead. Its your fault she's gone! You killed her!" My father screamed at me. And then came the slap. Ever since that dreadful day when I was three he was no longer considered my father. P.S My first fic! Better than it sounds! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Now you will turn your skinny little butt in the opposite direction and never so much as think about terrorizing this girl again." I spat at Sam one of this school's many players after I punched him in the gut.

"Come on Maxi, I was just playing with Angel over there. Wanna join our little game?" Sam asked wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"How about we play a new game Sam. One where I pound your ugly face into the ground!" I threatened my hands balled into fists.

"I'm leaving! Just give me a call when you change your mind." He said winking as he walked off.

"Thank you." I heard a small voice say behind me. I turned around and saw the girl Sam was harassing. She looked about 14 or 15, probably a freshmen.

"No problem. I just wish I could of stopped it before it happened." I told her as I stuck my hand out, "I'm Max."

"I'm Angel. I just moved here. Thanks again." She said shyly shaking my hand.

"No problem. So where you headed to Angel? I'll walk you wherever it is. You know, just in case the place is infested with jerks like Sam." I told her with a grin as she laughed. Oh and the fact that once I'm home if Jeb is there he'll beat the crud out of me.

"I'm just headed home, and the only jerk there is my twin brother Gazzy." She replied as she mimicked my grin.

"I'll protect you from him!" I yelled jumping into a super hero pose.

"You might need a gas mask." Angel said smiling.

"Why?" I questioned.

"He got his name for a reason you know." Angel answered.

"Gross!" I yelled.

I won't bore you with all the details of our discussion. I'll bore you with details of me! I never did introduce myself the "proper" way.

I'm Maximum Ride. I'm 16 years old, about 6 feet tall, not really tan not really pale, I have plain brown eyes, and unruly brown hair with blonde streaks in it. That sums up my appearance now for personality. I'm tough, sarcastic, and a tomboy. I hate anything girly. Even if ts blue with just one small slash of pink on it I would burn the outfit. The only time I wear anything girly is whenever Jeb makes us go to the neighbors. If I don't wear a skirt or a stupid little sundress he'll beat me twice as bad as usual. Oh yeah did I mention my 'father' beats me?

When I was 3 my mother died in a car crash. My dad went to alcohol for comfort. He started coming home drunk every night. He began the beatings only with small slaps across my face. Then when I was 5 he lost his job because he always showed up drunk or didn't go to work. When he lost his job he started to punch me as well as the slapping. Now he even whips me at times. I shuddered at the thought of the cold, leathery whip on my skin. Although getting whipped isn't as bad as what he did when I was 10. He had gotten a new job as a scientist and while he was drunk he stole avian dna from the lab and injected it in me. I am now 2 percent bird. That 2 percent has made a big impact. I now have wings. The bird dna is what causes me to be so tall, fast, and light.

Now that I told you about me let me describe Angel. She's pretty tall a good 5'6 I'd say. A bit pale, has adorable big baby blue eyes. She has mid back curly blonde hair. Her current outfit is a pink tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink converse. She also has a blue headband on. That's a pretty good description if I do say so myself.

"Max! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I blinked as I heard someone yell at me then cringed when I saw a hand near my face. I prepared myself for a hit but it never came. I then realized it was only Angel trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look tired. You should head home." Angel told me softly.

"Ok..." I said unsure.

"I'll get a taxi to stop for you. And I'm paying no arguements." She told me in a firm voice.

"Fine." I grumbled drowsily.

"How much cash do you need?" Angel asked.

"Five bucks." I answered as she handed me the money.

-When taxi arrives-

"See you at school Angel!" I yelled shutting the taxi door. I gave the driver my address and watxhed as Angel slowly dissapeared from my view.

-5 minutes later-

"We're here miss." The taxi driver told me in a gruff voice.

"Here's the money. Thanks." I said as I got out of the cab and headed towards my house. I opened the door and found Jeb sitting on the couch. He turned his head to look at me.

"There's new neighbors and they invited us over for dinner. Wear a dress." he told me with a blank look on his face. I mentally cursed and sighed in relief and hatred. Goin to someone's house means no beating but it also means wearing a dress.

I trudged up the stairs, went into my room and threw open my closet door. I found the box labeled 'Things I should burn' and grabbed a dress out of it. The dress is a light shade of red and has darker red swirls all over it. Its about an inch past my knees. I deemed it acceptable and threw it on. I then ran a hairbrush through my hair so I could braid it. Once I was done with my hair I applied a little more concealer to my bruises and scars. Then I slipped on red sandals.

I raced dow the steps,"Ready." I told Jeb. We walked out the door and into the car.

-1 car ride later-

The car ride is done! I threw open the car door and walked up to the house. As I walked I saw someone familiar in the window. I stopped dead in my tracks. That person is Angel. This is Angel's house.

**So what do you think? I just joined fanfiction. My first story is right here. Love it? Hate it? Reviews make me update quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much you guys! I got two reviews, 1 favorite, and 6 follows! I am ecstatic! Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer I don't own MR!

Max POV

Of all places they could of moved they chose to move close to my house! There's tons of other houses for sale! I heard there's a nice condo for sale on Center Street!

"Maximum, get your ugly self in that house and be decent!" Jeb whisper/yelled in my ear.

I quickly walked up to the door. Hesitantly I raised my fist and knocked on the door. As soon as my fist and the door touched the door was flung open by a blur of blonde.

"Max!" Angel yelled hugging me.

"Hi Ange," I greeted her as I gently pried her arms off of me "Can we come in?"

"Yeah of course! I was just surprised to see you! Mom said she invited guests but I never thought you would be the guest!" Angel said stepping aside so Jeb and I could come in.

"Do you already know Maximum?" Jeb questioned Angel.

"Yeah! Your daughter is really nice! She helped me out at school when a jerk was harassing me." Angel told him nodding vigurously.

"Oh? Just what did Maximum do to this 'jerk'?" He asked. Oh great. Last time when I got into a fight at school and he figured out I ended up with 2 broken ribs and a fractured arm.

"Oh she just told him that if she finds him harassing me again she'll go straight to the principal and get him expelled." Angel just lied through her teeth! Why did she lie?

"Ah. Well why don't you two go play? Maybe give Maximum a makeover?" He knows I hate makeup!

"Okay! Nice to meet you!" Angel said as grabbed my hand and dragged me to what I'm guessing is her room.

Once we went in I noticed three other people. Two boys and one girl. The girl is very pretty. She has mocha skin, beautiful dark brown eyes, and brown, curly corkscrew locks. She looks to be about my age. She's a good 5'10 to my 6'0. The smaller boy of the two looks exactly like Angel except a male version. Baby blue eyes, curly blonde hair, that innocent face. The only thing that gave away the fact that he wasn't innocent was a mischeivious glint in his eyes. The last boy reminds me of the tall, dark, and mysterious type. He has shaggy ebony colored hair, eyes so dark you can't tell where the pupil is, he's TALL! I mean I'm six feet tall but he's a good head taller taller than me. Wowza! He has an olive tone to his skin... his muscle covered beautiful skin. Wait hold the phone! I did not just think that! I can't go out with him anyways. Last time I dated someone it didn't end well.

Flashback

I was 14 and Omega was just driving me home from our third date. He wanted to walk me inside. I kept trying to object but he was stubborn just like me.

He scooped me up bridal style and walked inside with me. I kept praying Jeb wouldn't be there but the first thing I heard was his voice.

"Where were you!?" He roared, then he saw Omega "So Max got herself a boy toy? Well what if I don't aprove?" Jeb asked, breathing on my face. I could smell all the alcohol he had. Gross. Then I said something I'll regret for the rest of my life. Why I'll always regret it? Because it made him kill Omega.

"I don't care! I finally found someone who loves me! Unlike you! You slap me, punch me, even whip me! Omega loves me! He doesn't hurt me!" I yelled still clinging onto Omega. This whole time Omega stood there gaping like a fish.

"Why I oughta kill you! You and your little boyfriend!" Jeb screeched.

"No! Do what you want with me but don't hurt him!" I jumped up in front of Omega.

"Too bad so sad little girl." He whispered. That was when I noticed the knife in his hand. Then I saw his other hand punch my head and everything went black.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was Omega's lifeless body in the corner. That was one of the few times that I cried.

End Flashback

"Yo Max! You okay?" Angel yelled.

"Yeah I was just zoning out... sorry." I apologized shaking my head.

"I was just introducing you to my siblings. As I said Gazzy's the only jerk. He's the blondie. Nudge is a nonstop motormouth. She's the only other girl. Fang is the emotionless rock. The dark, mysterious one." Angel imtroduced everyone.

"I'm not a jerk!" Gazzy yelled at his sister.

"Hi! I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge because I talk so much and they always had to nudge me to get me to be quiet but I love to talk a lot cause silence is boring ya know what I mean? I also love makeovers. My hobby is to give other people makeovers OOOH can I give you a makeover? You're already really pretty but I can extend your prettiness to the maximum!" Nudge rambled in one breath. This girl must have the lungs of a whale.

"Hi Nudge. I kinda think silence is peaceful. No thank you. Thank you. Your very pretty too." I responded. She sulked when I said no to a makeover.

The Fang kid just gave me a nod. What too cool to talk?

"Let's play truth or dare!" Angel suddenly blurted out randomly.

Her response was a shrug, a ramble of YEAH!, a why not, and a magor no. The no was from me.

"Too bad! Majority rules!" Angel shouted.

"Fine. You first Angel." I ordered.

"Max. Truth or dare?" She questioned.

"Dare." I said instantly.

"Aw man. I was hoping you'd pick truth. I know! I dare you to tell us why you wore a dress, sandals, and did your hair! 'Cause you told me you're a complete tomboy, only wear sneakers, and hate to even brush your hair." Angel dared more like truthed me.

"I am wearing things I should burn because if I didn't wear a dress J- my dad would ground me." I answered, wincing when I said dad.

"Oh. That makes sense." Angel replied.

"My turn. Angel truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Was her response.

"Wimp. Anyway why'd you lie to my dad?" I asked.

"Parents usually don't like getting told that their kid punched someone." She answered with a duh tone.

"Okay." I accepted her excuse.

"Nudg-" Angel started to say but got cut off by Nudge.

"DARE! I just love this ga-" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could ramble any further.

"Okay so pick a number one through ten!" Angel commanded.

"Seven!" Nudge responded.

"That's how many ice cubes you'll be putting down your leggings. I would say pants but your wearing a dress." Angel dared with an evil grin.

"WHAT?!" To say Nudge was furious would be a major understatement.

"I'll get the ice cubes!" Gazzy volunteered running downstairs.

"Why would you do this to me Angel?! Why!?" Nudge was sobbing, and banging her fist on the floor.

"Here you go m'lady! One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven." Gazzy counted dropping the ice cubes into Nudge's hands. If only Iggy was here to see this. Iggy is my best and only friend. Besides Angel and maybe her siblings. But yeah, Ig would be busting a gut laughing so hard.

Iggers and I are the outcasts of the school. The freaks. Anywho back to Nudge.

"Its so cold!" Nudge whined stomping her foot as she deposited each ice cube into her WHITE leggings.

"Well it's your turn to dare or truth someone now." Gazzy told her between laughs. She brightened at that.

"Max! Truth or dare?" That was her shortest sentance yet!

"Dare." I responded.

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover!" Nudge squealed with a sly smirk.

"You. Are. Evil." I ground out.

"Come on Maxi, or are you a chicken?" Fang spoke for the first time, taunting me.

"Heck no! Nudge, where do you want me to sit?" I asked.

-10 torturous minutes later-

"Done!" Nudge squealed, "Now put these on!" She commanded throwing a bundle of clothes at me.

"Whatever." I muttered. We were in the bathroom. Nudge claimed she can't work her magic in front of boys. I quick shooed them out then unfolded the clothes.

Insert groan here. Another dress. This one is a teal and has a dark blue strap diagonally across the middle. It poofs out at my waist so I'll be forced to walk with cupcake hands. Just great. The shoes they gave me are blue ballet flats.

I quick threw on the clothes and took a look in the mirror. This girl isn't me! Maybe a Maya but not Max.

This girl has full pink lips and beautiful chocolatey eyes that pop. This girl has her hair in an intricate bun. This girl is beautiful.

I walked out the door and hugged Nudge.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"I knew you'd love it!" She screamed.

"Let's go finish our game!" Angel said runninh back to the room with us closely behind.

"Woah! You look really pretty Max." Gazzy said shyly.

"Yeah she does." Fang agreed.

"Thanks." I thanked them.

"Can I go Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure." I responded

"Fang truth or dare?" Gazzy asked.

"Dare." Fang responded right away.

"I dare you to kiss Max."

A/N FAX! Fax will develop more later on in the story. Thanks again! Review!

Question of the chapter: Who's your favorite flock member?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N THANK YOU THANK YOH THANK YOU THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I GOT 9 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I would of but there's been family health issues. I have two older sisters and the oldest one has been admitted to the hospital for anorexia again. This is the fifth time she has had to go there for anorexia. Well here's the chapter...

Max POV

No no no! This cannot be happening! I thought with my brain on overdrive. No! I am NOT kissing someone I just met.

"What Maxi? You don't wanna kiss Fangles? Would you rather skip to tier 15?" Gazzy questioned wiggling his eyebrows. That kid is just like Iggy...

"EW! Quit being such a perv, you retard!" I yelled. I noticed Fang was silent this entire time. I saw a glint of... lust in his eyes? And he was looking at me? No that can't be right. I'm Max, and Max is ugly, stupid, and an idiot. Just like Jeb says...

"DO THE FLIPPIN DARE ALREADY!" Gazzy yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" I muttered while Fang put up the universal 'I surrender' symbol.

Angel and Nudge quickly moved from in between to next to Gazzy. I saw Fang lean in and I was pretty tempted to lean back and yell PSYCH! But no I just stayed where I was and then his lips touched mine and everything else faded away. It was just us on a big fluffy cloud and his soft, sweet lips on my own lips. His tongue snuck into my mouth and slid on my teeth making me shiver. Then I let him in and our tongues attacked each other for dominance. Then five words broke apart our little slice of heaven.

"Ooh they're getting intimate now." I heard Nudge whisper. As quickly as he said it I pulled away blushing.

Fang and I were both breathing heavily and then Fang started to talk.

"Let's do something else."

"FOUR WORDS! Wow. I guess kissing Max got you in a good mood." Nudge laughed whereas Fang and I glared at her. When she saw us she winced and started slinking into the corner.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" We heard yell.

We all raced down the stairs amd I saw a feast! There was 4 plates of ribs, 2 bowls of corn, 5 bowls of mashed potatos, and A HUGE PLATE OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! I haven't had those since... mom died.

"Yo Max." Fang said nudging me, "You ok?"

"Fine." I replied grabbing a plate.

A/N IM SORRY! This is kinda like a filler because I'm new at this and stink at long chapters. It had fax in it though! So... REVIEW! Or else I'll make Max kiss Dylan!


	4. PleaseForgiveMe!

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO AND ALOT MORE SO'S SORRY! But I have a lot of good reasons for not updating in four months! **

**1. Our computer was broken. Just recently I saved up enough to get a new one. And the first thing I did was check my email and see all you amazing people's reviews! I saw and I nearly fainted from happiness! You all are amazing! I love all of you!**

**2. My account is kind of a secret in my life. My family and friends all think I'm this happy go-lucky person who only writes comedy... well I had an idea for an abuse story after reading a few on here and I wanted to write one.**

**3. I was on vacation for 3 weeks**

**That's all. I hope you all don't hate me! I don't blame you if you do... well here's the chapter! Oh and I just realized I accidently added Iggy in last chapter! I'll edit that out after I upload this. And I definitely won't make Dylan and Max kiss after all the reviews I got! Or will I? Hmmm *strokes imaginary beard***

Max POV

There's so much food! I hardly get fed at Jeb's house. I just started staring at the food wondering what I should get first.

"Hello? Earth to Max! You awake?" Gazzy snapped his fingers in my face taking me out of a food wonderland.

"Oh yeah. I was just zoning out." I mumbled faking a laugh.

"Max. You can get whatever you like you know. You don't have anything on your plate." Dr. Martinez said.

"ZOMG Max you have GOT to try Dr.M's cookies! They are to die for like she could sell those and make billions of dollars I wonder what I would do with billions of dollars? I KNOW I would go shopping and I would probably just buy the whole mall! It'd be sooooooo fun to own a mall you could get whatever you want whenever you want and -" Nudge rambled on and on until Fang slapped his hand over her mouth.

I chuckled slightly. "I'll try a cookie."

When Nudge heard she nodded vigorously since Fang's hand was still on her mouth.

I started putting a whole bunch of food on my plate. A lot of everything. What can I say? I'm not picky. When you've been starved by your dad for 5 days you learn to eat whatever you can get.

"That's a lot of food for such a little girl." Fang smirked, "Sure you can handle it?"

"That's a lot of words for an emo kid." I retorted, "Make sure you won't have to go in a corner and cry. Boohoo."

When I turned away to get more food I was trying not to laugh so hard. The look on his face! Priceless! But then I saw Jeb look at me. I know what that look means. It means "If you can't be decent, I won't be decent to you." I just hope he won't bring the whip out. I shuddered at the thought. Apparently Angel noticed this.

"How can you be cold? It's 83 degrees in here." She questioned giving me a stare-down.

"The fabric in the dress you guys made me put on just gives me the shivers that's all." I lied smoothly. I've become an expert at that over the years. But I'm kind of worried because it's like Angel can read my mind and knows something's wrong. But nothing is!

_Really? What about the fact that your dad abuses you?_

Shut it Voice. Yeah I have a voice in my head. Don't you? Well if not you can get 'em at Target. Aisle 9. Their only 15 bucks a pop. Or you know what you could buy mine! Yeah let's go with the latter.

When I stopped talking to myself and started shoveling food into my mouth I noticed Fang staring at me.

"What?" I asked swallowing my food.

"Nothing. I've just never seen a girl eat that much so fast..." He trailed off.

"Yeah well I'm just special!" I grinned with fake enthusiasm. Yeah and guess what? I'm not just special I'm also a mutant freak with wings! I know for a fact you've never met anyone like me.

Fang POV

I chuckled slightly after I heard Max's last comment.

"Yeah special ed." I told her.

She stared at me with wide eyes before saying dramatically "How'd you know!? NOOO! My darkest secret is out!" Then she just laughed, "Nope! Sorry to burst your emo bubble but my I.Q is actually top of the line!"

"I'm not emo!" I yelled and when she held up the universal I surrender sign I just shook my head and continued eating. I don't know what it is about Max. I feel so comfortable around her. Like I've known her my entire life. I even talk more around her. But I feel like some of those smiles are fake. Just her genuine ones seem so different. Her eyes light up when its genuine. When it's fake her eyes get all nervous. I don't know what it is but I'll find out.

Max POV

Once everyone finished there food Jeb slapped me on the back a bit harder than necessary.

"Well Maxi and I better get going!" He smiled to Dr.M. I knew I paled when he said that. I couldn't help it. What is he gonna do to me? My head was racing with thoughts.

"Max you feeling ok? You look paler." Angel asked worriedly.

"Yeah I have a small headache. I get those a lot. Nothing to worry about!" I answered smiling.

"Ok well we'll see you at school tomorrow!" Angel said

"Yup. Bye." I said walking away as I heard them all chorus there byes.

-This is a line. This line ate a taco-

"DID YOU TELL THEM ANYTHING!?" Jeb screamed at me.

"No! I swear I didn't!" I shouted.

"LIAR!" He accused punching me in the gut.

"Please stop! Please!" I pleaded just wishing for this torture to end.

I was quite surprised when he walked away. But then he came back. With a knife.

"I noticed the Fang kid was eyeing you." Jeb noted with a glint in his eyes. "This ought a show him who's property you are." Then he ripped off the dress and started carving in my stomach.

I started screaming in pain as he carved away but that only led to the knife going in deeper. What seemed like forever was when he finished. He then proceeded to give me a kick in the side and called me an ungrateful, ugly little idiot.

"No one could ever love you." He told me walking upstairs.

I caught one look at what he carved on my stomach before I passed out.

_Jeb's property_

**A/N Was it good? Do I still have skills? Please tell me in a review! I love you all! (In a friend way) R & R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! Again I am sooo sorry about not updating! Here is your update!**

Max POV

I woke up curled in a ball on the ground.

"What the heck..." I muttered. I should be in my bed... I quickly sat up only to find my abdomen hurt like heck. I looked at my stomach to find two words engraved in it_. Jeb's Property._

All of last night's events came back to me in a rush. I could feel one of my killer migraines coming. I decided I needed to go out flying and clear my head.

As I ran upstairs to the balcony last night's events were replaying in my head. But the kiss is the one thing that kept coming up. It was like heaven. I miss his war- wait what am I thinking! No boys! Bad Max! You know what'll happen! I mentally scolded myself as I opened my wings. The one good thing about our crummy house is the balcony. It's so far back that no neighbor's can see it which means freedom to stretch my ever aching wings.

I ran and jumped off the balcony flapping my wings a bit then gliding. Flying always relaxes me. As much as I hate the freak I am because of those wings I love flying. It's amazing. I just love the rush, the feeling of adrenaline. One of my very few good memories is when my mom, Jeb, and I would bird watch. I would get so excited watching the hawks glide in the sky. I would grin and say "Someday I'm gonna fly!" Then my mom would tell me "I have no doubt you will Maxie." My dad would pick me up and run around with me in the air yelling "Your flying Max!" Ha. I got my wish. I smiled grimly.

Well time to head back. I turned around and flew to Jeb's house.

I decided to get something to eat and that's when I noticed Jeb's note

_Max,_

_ Make my lunch and go to school. I don't care what you do as long as you do those! AND NO BOYS! If you do see any boys I will know and you will be punished. Severly._

_ Your 'Daddy'_

SCHOOL! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL! What time is it!? I quickly checked the clock and saw it's 7:03 A.M. School starts at 7:10. I can make it hopefully. I got dressed, a grey and white striped sweatshirt with black Adidas sweatpants, and ran out the door to school.

-This is a line-The line likes llamas-

I sat down just as the bell rang. I saw Iggy walk in a few seconds after. He saw me and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Ma- WHAT HAPPENED!?" Iggy yelled.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." I told him confused.

"Why is your face bruised!? What happened Max!" He exclaimed.

I forgot concealer.

"I fell down the stairs." I quickly lied.

"Ok... but that's really bad for just falling down the stairs..." Iggy replied dubiously.

"No worries Ig. I'm fine." I fake-smiled. I wish I could tell him the truth. He's my only friend. He's my best friend.

_What about Fang? Or Angel? Nudge or Gazzy? Hmm?_

Shut it Voice. Besides they'll no doubt find others and forget about me really quick.

_Maybe not._

I mentally stuck my tongue out at the Voice. Whatever.

I noticed Iggy still looking at me concerned.

"Iggy I'm fine. Stop worrying." I whispered because the teacher was looking our way.

"Sure..." He answered warily.

A/N You like? You hate? R & R?


End file.
